STUPID ADVENTURE CLUB!!!
This is a page based on South Park, ''An Animated Construction Paper Show on Comedy Central. Plot The Chibi Paradise Club had kidnapped Kenny McCormick of South Park so now Homer, Stewie, Brian and Bart must rescue him. Story * ''Chibi Paradise Club's living room. Homer, Stewie, Brian and Bart run through it on the way out * Homer: '''Run Kenny! * '''Aqua Girl: to see what's happening ''Nani? Fukanō! Watashi wa karera o hanareru yō ni shita! (What the-? Impossible! I made them leave!) * '''Stewie: '''Get outside! ''five reach the front doors * Aqua Girl: 'Karera o tomete kudasai! (Stop them!) ''leads the adventurers in the charge * '''Kenny: RUN! * Aqua Girl: Yameru! (Stop!) group runs out of the club. Homer and the others reach the other side * Homer: Who-hoo! We made it! * Aqua Girl: out Watashitachi ga sausupāku o saisho ni kirau riyū o oboete imasen ka? (Don't you remember why we hate South Park in the first place??) stops in his tracks * Bart: Kenny, come on! * Aqua Girl: Anata wa paradaisu o motomemashita! Naze hitobito wa rakuen o aisuru nodesu ka? Karera no seikatsu wa rirakkusu shite heiwa ni nattakaradesu! (You sought paradise! And why do people love paradise? Because their lives have become relaxing and peaceful!) * Stewie: Yeah, he didn't want to die! He wants to stay here in his warm home! He wants to breathe the beautiful air, and lie in the beautiful sun! Right Kenny? hesitance shoes a dilemma Kenny? * Aqua Girl: Anata no subete no kunren o wasurenaide, beibu! Watashitachi to issho ni ite, anata no jinsei wa guran to etānaru ni narimasu! (Don't forget all your training, Babe! Stay with us and your life will be GRAND and ETERNAL!) * Homer: softly Kenny, we love you. * Kenny: eyes shift back and forth with his thoughts Woe is Me. and walks towards the club * Stewie: No! Kenny, they've filled your head with lies! Can't you see that?? * Kenny: Get the hell out of here, bastards!! * Aqua Girl: Un! Kekkyokunotokoro, furūtina chīsana kurabu ga anzenda to omowa remasu. (Yeah! Looks like our fruity little club is safe after all.) fierce flash of lightning tears the bridge in two, right behind Kenny. Fire leaps on him and he screams NO! club end of the bridge smashes into the cliff * Brian: Kenny! tries to scramble up the bridge, but the fire is too fast and consumes it. He can't climb. The club members approach the edge of the cliff. One of them inadvertently kicks a stone off and it hits Kenny, knocking him off the bridge and to his doom below. * Kenny: Ack. bounces off five jagged rocks before finally... Ow! Oh! Ah! Oh! Dammit! on the jagged stub of wood piercing through some rocks, which impales him Ah- Awww! spreads out under him * Bart: NO! struggles to get up, but can't move. A large chihuahua leaps down into view * Stewie: A evil chihuahua! chihuahua grabs at Kenny's right arm, but is having trouble ripping it off * Aqua Girl: Watashitachiha-betsu no menbā o ushinau koto wa dekimasen! Kasai! (We can't lose another member! Fire!) blonde heroine fires a lazer. Kenny Screams * Blonde Heroine: Hi-Ya! twice, but the chihuahua remains unaffected and continues pulling at Kenny's arm * Homer: heartbroken KENNY! appears * Bart: Oh, No, NOT DOMO! ' ''stands on its hind legs and roars at the chihuahua, who lets go of Kenny and runs up to the challenge. The chihuahua leaps on Domo, trying to go for the jugular, but Domo grabs it and throws it off. The chihuahua hits a cliff wall and falls onto the ground, dazed, but quickly gets up and sinks its fangs into Kenny's head. Kenny's face and left eye are ripped off and Kenny is left babbling. The chihuahua bites into Kenny's right arm again while Domo has a hold of Kenny's right foot, and at the same time, Domo and chihuahua each take a limb. Kenny's legs and hips rip away from his torso, and Kenny is effectively dead. Domo and chihuahua walk off in different directions with their meals. Stan and Kyle stare at Kenny's remains in horror. * '''Stan: Oh my God... They killed Kenny! * Kyle: '''You bastards. '''YOU BASTARDS! * Aqua Girl: Shikata ga nai... (Oh Well...) girls turn and go back to the clubhouse * Bart: Maybe- maybe he's still okay. other three look at him, dumbfounded No, really. They say the last thing you do before you die is crap your-''mean final fart, and slime splatters out Oh never mind. * ''The boys are at Kenny's grave. Somber music is playing. * Stan: Oh man, I can't believe he's gone. * Kyle: Yeah, he was too young to be taken from us. * Cartman: Let, let us remember the good times, Kenny would have wanted it that way. begins to sob uncontrollably. Kyle tries to console him, but refrains. ''Lehh, eh, screw you guys! * '''Kyle: 'with Stan ''Screw you too, fat*ss! ''music plays again. Zoom in on Kenny's grave. Weird music plays as Kenny, newly sewn together, bursts from the grave. * 'Kenny: '''FUFUFUFUFUFU... ''piano falls on Kenny, followed by the Red Baron Category:The Simpsons Category:Family Guy Category:South Park Category:Bad Moments